1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to devices for detecting fluid levels and for indicating when fluid levels are below a given point; and, in particular, to devices for detecting low water levels in a Christmas tree stand and providing an alarm indicating such low water levels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid sensors are well known in the prior art. For example, humidity sensors are frequently used to determine the humidity level of plant soil. Such humidity detectors frequently have two metal prongs between which the soil is located. The prongs are usually inserted into a plant base so that the soil humidity to be measured is between the prongs. Such devices are not applicable or useful in measuring the water level in a Christmas tree stand.
It is important to keep the water level in a Christmas tree stand above a given level so that the base of the Christmas tree is not exposed to air. When the base is exposed to air, the pores of the base of the tree tend to close and will not absorb further moisture. This results in the cut Christmas tree prematurely drying out. The invention is directed to an apparatus for detecting a low water level in a Christmas tree stand and providing an alarm so that the water may be replaced.